Poor Cinderella
Poor Cinderella ---- Poor Cinderella is a 1934 Fleischer Studios animated short film featuring Betty Boop. The first entry in the Color Classics series, Poor Cinderella was Fleischer Studios' first color film, and Betty's only appearance in color during the Fleischer era. Betty Boop portrays Cinderella in a retelling of the classic tale of the same name. Betty lives with her wicked stepsisters, who treat her miserbly. When they refuse to allow her to attend the prince's ball, Betty cries until her fairy godmother tells her to get a pumpkin, mice and two lizards, and with a wave of her magic wand these items turn into a coach, a footman and horses. Betty's rags turn into a resplendent white evening gown, complete with glass slippers. The fairy godmother warns Betty to be home by midnight or the magic will end and she will be in rags once more. At the ball, Betty's appearance enchants everyone, especially the prince; he is smitten with this lovely young woman. They both dance until the clock strikes twelve, then, as Betty runs from the palace, in her haste she leaves behind one of her slippers. The prince searches his kingdom for the woman who the slipper fits. All the girls in the realm try on the glass slipper, to no avail. Betty is given a chance, and it fits. She becomes the prince's bride, much to the displeasure of the two stepsisters. The two continue to argue at the gates of the prince's palace as the final credits roll. Quotes *Betty Boop: "I'm just a Poor Cinderella, nobody loves me it seems! And like a Poor Cinderella, I find my romance in dreams, for that's where I meet my Prince Charming, when I'm with him cares fade away! I'm just a Poor Cinderella, but I'll be a princess someday!" Characters *Betty Boop as Cinderella *Rudy Vallee *Prince Charming *Ugly Stepsisters/Wicked Stepsisters/Ugly Sisters/Evil Stepsisters *Cupid *Fairy Godmother Cast & Crew *Bonnie Poe as Betty Boop *Mae Questel (A small segment as Betty Boop) *Rudy Vallee as himself *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) *Seymour Kneitel (Animator) *Roland Crandall (Animator) *William Henning (Animator) *Murray Mencher (Music) *Charles Tobias (Music) *Jack Scholl (Music) *Phil Spitalny (Recording) Music *"Poor Cinderella" *"Pretty Cinderella" Gallery poorbetty1.PNG poorbetty2.PNG poorbetty3.PNG poorbetty4.PNG poorbetty5.PNG poorbetty6.PNG poorbetty7.PNG poorbetty8.PNG poorbetty9.PNG poorbetty10.PNG poorbetty11.PNG poorbetty12.PNG poorbetty13.PNG poorbetty14.PNG poorbetty15.PNG poorbetty16.PNG poorbetty17.PNG poorbetty18.PNG poorbetty19.PNG poorbetty20.PNG poorbetty21.PNG poorbetty22.PNG Trivia *Was released on the 3rd of August in 1934. *Bonnie Poe plays the main character role as Betty Boop, but there is a small sequence where Mae Questel takes over, while Betty is collecting a pumpkin next to the mice, Questel's small line in the cartoon is; "Here there are." Reason for this is probably because Poe had taken over the role as Betty. Sometimes the actors and actresses were present with one another while recording. Two other known Fleischer cartoons that also have main female character vocal changes are That Old Gang of Mine and The Old Man of the Mountain. *The first Color Classic, and Fleischer Studios' first color cartoon. Betty's only classic appearance in color. In this cartoon, Betty has reddish-orange hair instead of the usual jet-black. *Rudy Vallee is caricatured singing "I'm Just a Poor Cinderella" during the ball sequence dance numbers, which was a rotoscoped sequence. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1934